Special Illusion
by Foton Soul
Summary: When Tron decides to broadcast a message to Heartland City, what exactly is this message? Yuma and Astral get the surprise of a lifetime.


**Special Illusion**

**Photon Finex: I have a special treat for you all today! Let's just say that a certain boy (or in this case, an aged man shrunk down to a child) will be doing something special for you!**

* * *

"Aha ha ha ha ha!" screeched a happy, yet strange voice.

The voice appeared in every single screen around Heartland City: Computers, jumbo screens, TV, D-Gazers, and D-Pads, you name it. The broadcaster sounded like a child, but something was very peculiar about the voice.

The screens fuzzed for a moment, but then, an all-familiar short man appeared on the screen.

"Citizens of Heartland City, no need to be afraid! Im sure most of those Duelists who met me at the party for the finalists* remember me! If not, my name is Tron, and today, I come in peace!" boomed Tron.

In Heartland City Sqaure, Yuma and Astral stopped dead in their tracks and they both looked at the jumbo screen on a nearby building only to get the surprise of a lifetime.

"TRON?" shouted Yuma, pointing at the broadcast. "What is HE doing on the screen?"

Astral was taken back by Tron's sudden appearance. Looking around himself, he noticed that every electronic with a screen broadcasted Tron's face. "Yuma! We're not the only ones seeing Tron! Everyone in Heartland is watching Tron live!"

Yuma reached into his D-Gazer and activated it. The screen fuzzed, them once again, Tron's face appeared. "Crud, Tron must have hacked into every electronic in town!" he groaned.

* * *

Back at the Tron Family home, III, IV, and V were behind the curtains setting up their equipment. The three brothers continued to place everything together as Tron continued to speak.

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this," muttered IV. "What is the point of Tron broadcasting this stupid 'message' anyway?

"IV, Tron can't do this 'propaganda' ad of his unless he has us do this ridiculous act with him. We have no choice but to go along with it," responded V.

"I can't believe I'm even doing this," sighed III, as he polished an electronic equipment.

* * *

Yuma and Astral continued to watch Tron as he continued his broadcast. The boy growled at the sight of Tron. He was causing too much hatred and suffering for everyone, especially his own sons,** who happened to be the Tron brothers themselves.

"Tron…" growled Yuma. "Why are you even speaking to everyone?"

"And that concludes my broadcast!" chirped Tron. He clapped his hands happily. "Before I go, I would like to express my feelings in song! Take it away, boys!" he said, as a curtain rose behind him.

Yuma and Astral watched intensely as the curtain rose. To their surprise, III, IV, and V were holding musical instruments on a stage. III was on the keyboard, IV held a custom electric guitar designed after his D-Pad, and blue drums made exclusively for V.

Tron rose from the center of the stage via a platform hidden below. An electric guitar sat in his hands small enough to support his tiny body. His mask shone as lights flickered on the stage. A smile crept into his face.

"I'll be singing all of you good people of Heartland City a song, written by me!" boomed Tron. "Take it away, V!" he shouted, pointing at the drummer.

V began a steady beat on his drums as IV strummed away on his guitar. III followed by playing on the keyboard. Tron finished the introduction by playing a few notes. He then opened this mouth to sing:

_RIARU? Gensou? Aza muku Kaikan_

_Kuse ni naru chikara_

_Tsukatte_

_I'M A TOP MAGICIAN_

_Jizai ni gusha gusha desu yo_

_(Real? Illusion? Deceiving pleasant feelings?_

_Using power like it's a habit,_

_I'm a top magician,_

_Fooling around freely!)_

Yuma could not believe what he was hearing. "What is he doing?"

Astral listened to Tron's song carefully. Something seems a little odd about Tron's message. I can't tell what it is, but I know something is odd!

_Massugu nanka ja byou setsu desu_

_Netsu wo samashite abare mashou_

_(Being honest is instant death!_

_Cool down the fever, let's rampage!)_

_Shinku no mori wa MII no WONDERLAND_

_Nee acchi ni mo kocchi ni mo iru yo MII darake_

_Asobi ni oide yo MII no WONDERLAND_

_Hon mono wa dore da?_

_Inochi ga ke de mitsukete_

_(The deep crimson forest is my wonderland!_

_Hey, it's over here and there too_

_It's full of me!_

_Come here and play, my wonderland!_

_Which one is the real one?_

_Try to find out with your life!) _

Tron began the second verse with a steady guitar solo. He played the string instrument with perfection.

_SHIBIA? Rifu jin?_

_Kageki na kanjou_

_Tanjun na senpai aotte_

_I'M A TOP MAGICIAN_

_Jizai ni doro doro desu yo_

_(Severe? Irrational? Extreme feelings?_

_Agitate the simple senior,_

_I'm a top magician,_

_Muddle around freely!)_

_Bon yari shite tara owari masu yo_

_Hotto shinai de midare mashou_

_(If you're absentminded, it will end!_

_Don't feel relieved, let's get confused!)_

_Chinori no mori wa MII no WONDERLAND_

_Nee oi tsuite senaka ni gin no NAIFU wo_

_Asonde ageru yo MII no WONDERLAND_

_Hon mono no RIARU?_

_Inochi ga ke de mitsukete_

_(The sticky blood forest is my wonderland!_

_Hey, catch up with the back filled with silver knives!_

_Let's play, my wonderland!_

_The real one?_

_Try to find out with your life!)_

The song began to slow down as IV started his solo, accompanied by Tron. Both players strummed on their guitars like rock stars, or in Tron's case, a precise guitar player.

_Shinku no mori wa MII no WONDERLAND_

_Bee acchi ni mo kocchi ni mo iru yo MII darake_

_Asobi ni oide yo MII no WONDERLAND_

_HONMONO wa dore da?_

_Inochi ga ke de mitsukete_

_(The deep crimson forest is my wonderland!_

_Hey, it's over here and there too,_

_It's full of me!_

_Come here and play, my wonderland_

_Which one is the real one?_

_Try to find out with your life!)_

_Saa iki noko reru no wa docchi deshou?_

_(So, who will be the real survivor?)_

The song ended as all members of the Tron Family slowed down on their instruments. Tron finished off the song with a little solo, fading the song.

Back in Heartland Square, everyone was starstruck by the Tron Family.

"Who knew the Tron Brothers could play so well?"

"IV was so epic on that guitar!"

Yuma scowled at the screen as he watched Tron smile and wave. He clenched his fists. "Tron, what are you? Why are you making people hate each other if you even performed a song? You're not going to fool me that easily! Tron…. I will stop you at all costs!"

* * *

**Photon Finex: The name of the song Tron was singing was _Special Illusion_, which happens to be an actual song performed by his seiyuu, Sachi Kokuryu! Give it up for Tron, folks!**

***applauds***

* * *

***Episode 50 of Zexal**

***See episode 55 (V reveals the truth about Tron)**


End file.
